Not Twins!
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Eles compartilhavam o mesmo corpo: Hijikata era responsável, austero e devotado a Kondou-san. Tosshi, por sua vez, era otaku, preguiçoso e raramente se interessava por algo que não fosse seus hobbies. Entretanto, quando o assunto era Gintoki, ambos detestavam dividir.
1. Parte I

— Gintama e seus personagens pertencem a Hideaki Sorachi;

— Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

 **Parte I**

 **Anytime I need to see your face, I just close my eyes**

Sempre que preciso ver seu rosto, somente fecho meus olhos

 **And I am taken to a place where**

E eu sou levado a um lugar onde

 **your crystal mind and Magenta feelings take up shelter**

sua mente cristalina e sentimentos magenta se abrigam

 **in the base of my spine**

Na base da minha espinha

 **Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola**

Doce como um refrigerante de cereja

 **I don't need to try and explain;**

Eu não preciso tentar e explicar;

 **I just hold on tight**

Eu somente a/o abraço apertado

 **And if it happens again,**

e se isso acontecer novamente

 **I may move so slightly**

Eu poderia me mover tão levemente

 **To the arms and the lips and the face**

Para os braços, os lábios e a face

 **of the human cannonball**

do homem canhão

 **That I need to, I want to**

Que eu preciso, que eu quero

 **So can we find out?**

Então, podemos descobrir?

 **I want you – Savage Garden**

Ele não ousaria sequer piscar.

De onde estava seus olhos fitavam aquele que desfilava pelo quarto completamente alheio ao efeito que causava. _Ele está andando engraçado._ O homem pegou a roupa de baixo vinho que estava jogada perto da porta, passando-a com graça por suas pálidas pernas. O kimono negro pousou perfeitamente sobre seus ombros, sendo ajeitado com maestria e omitindo a nudez que Gintoki tanto adorava. A última peça foi a faixa e, quando ela finalmente foi passada pela cintura, um longo e triste suspirou chamou a atenção de sua companhia.

"O quê?"

"Nada..." Ele estava deitado de lado sobre a cama e oferecendo as costas à grande janela do motel. "Parece que mal chegamos e você já vai embora."

"Ao contrário de _certas_ pessoas eu tenho um emprego."

"Se você chama de emprego sugar o dinheiro dos contribuintes..."

"Oi..." Hijikata olhou ao redor, como se procurasse por algo. _Graças aos deuses a espada está do outro lado do quarto._

"Aqui..." Gintoki esticou a mão, tocando a parte alta da cama e entregando a carteira do moreno. "Eu pago dessa vez."

Hijikata nada disse, ajeitando-a dentro da manga do kimono para que fizesse companhia ao maço de cigarros. O silêncio do cômodo contrastava totalmente com as vozes animadas que vinham da janela aberta. Aquela área era famosa pela vida noturna e subversiva, visto que o local era reservado para motéis e prostíbulos. _Eu gostaria que tivéssemos ido para minha casa._ Ele não se importava em pagar ou dividir quartos com largas camas que cheiravam a incenso e cigarros baratos, mas preferia o conforto de casa. Havia alguma coisa diferente quando faziam sexo em seu futon, embaixo da pequena janela de seu quarto. _Soa familiar..._

"A próxima vez," a voz roubou seus últimos pensamentos, "eu estarei livre na próxima sexta-feira."

"Uma semana? Gin-san não sabe se conseguirá suportar." O Líder da Yorozuya arrastou-se para fora da cama, pegando sua roupa de baixo listrada e a vestindo antes de ficar em frente ao amante. "Vamos para minha casa. Eu mandarei Kagura para a casa de Tae."

O moreno o encarou, porém, rapidamente desviou os olhos. Aquela atitude não era inédita e Hijikata dificilmente mantinha contato visual se não fosse extremamente necessário. Gintoki deu um passo à frente, diminuindo a distância e subindo as mãos pela cintura, sentindo o tecido grosso do kimono e um pouco saudoso do corpo que ele havia amado pelas últimas duas horas. Sua companhia fingiu tentar se desvencilhar, no entanto, desistiu quando os lábios se encontraram em um longo e intenso beijo. As línguas se esbarravam com experiência, velhos dançarinos que conheciam aquela música bem o suficiente para torná-los profissionais.

"Tsk, eu não quero te deixar ir." Ele surpreendeu-se um pouco por ouvir-se dizer aquilo. Sua voz soou rouca, como um segredo, e seus lábios tocavam o espaço entre o maxilar e a orelha esquerda.

"Eu trabalho amanhã." O timbre de Hijikata era o mesmo das horas passadas sobre a cama de motel. Não havia agressividade ou irritação.

"Eu sei, mas..." Gintoki juntou as sobrancelhas e sentiu-se corar. _O que você está fazendo agindo como uma garotinha colegial!_ _Você tem quase trinta anos!_

"Gi... Gintoki, eu..."

O Vice-Comandante calou-se e os dois se encararam. Naquele momento, ele sentiu o peito apertado e uma estranha ansiedade o fez esperar pela continuação que não veio. Hijikata desviou novamente o rosto e afastou-se de seus braços, deixando o quarto sem dizer sequer um mero adeus. Gintoki suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. _Está ficando difícil. Me despedir dele sempre foi um pouco embaraçoso, mas ultimamente esses momentos me deixam deprimido._

Ele sentou-se na cama, encarando o lençol desarrumado e os preservativos usados jogados pelo chão. Não era fácil definir aquele novo sentimento, contudo, Gintoki acreditava que não passava de uma fase, já que eles não estavam em um relacionamento e durante aqueles cinco anos os encontros foram puramente sexuais. _E eu já passei da época de acreditar em certas fantasias._

O momento de reflexão durou muito pouco e ele seguiu até o pequeno banheiro unido ao quarto, retirando a roupa de baixo pelo caminho e deixando a porta aberta. _Aqui vai o restante do meu dinheiro do mês e ainda estamos no dia 10._ Quartos como aquele, com vista para a rua e com chuveiro, eram mais caros, entretanto, às vezes valia a pena usufruir um pouco de conforto. O banho foi rápido, o suficiente para que ele tirasse o suor do corpo e não retornasse para casa com o cheiro do amante. Os preservativos foram jogados no lixo e Gintoki limpou qualquer vestígio evidente do que havia acontecido antes de descer até a recepção para pagar aquelas maravilhosas duas horas.

O outono começara há poucas semanas, todavia, era evidente que o verão havia definitivamente terminado. As noites abafadas deram lugar ao frescor e o céu estrelado exibia um azul escuro e pesado.

E, independente de qual estação estivessem, o Líder da Yorozuya seguia sozinho pelas ruas, como havia feito sempre, e como desconfiava que faria até o dia que deixasse de existir neste mundo.

Ao contrário do que ele desconfiou a semana foi bastante atarefada, com trabalhos quase diários. Gintoki saia cedo ao lado de Kagura e Shinpachi, retornando para casa depois da hora do jantar e completamente exausto. Os dias passaram como se vivesse no piloto automático, e ele só se deu conta de que teria algumas horas de alegria quando se lembrou de o porquê a sexta-feira estar marcada em seu calendário. Na quinta-feira Kagura avisou que passaria o final de semana na casa de Tae, o que lhe poupou o trabalho de enviá-la ele mesmo.

A sexta-feira amanheceu nublada, mas nem o clima fresco e nem o céu acinzentado foram o bastante para desanimá-lo. Gintoki acordou estranhamente bem-disposto e, ainda que houvesse trabalho, sua mente esteve o tempo todo focada na noite que teria. Kagura e Shinpachi se despediram no final da tarde, e ele tomou o caminho contrário, indo até uma loja de conveniência e comprando dois grandes obentos e um engradado de cervejas. _Meu dinheiro só cobre esse tipo de jantar._ Seus lábios assoviaram durante todo o caminho e ele tomou um demorado banho ao chegar em casa, com direito a bolhas de sabão na banheira.

Gintoki sentou-se em seu sofá e degustou uma latinha de cerveja enquanto assistia ao telejornal, aguardando ansiosamente a previsão do tempo e o momento em que sua gloriosa Ketsuno Ana apareceria. Durante aqueles minutos ele não desconfiou que aquela noite não seria como planejado e futuramente, quando se recordasse daquele fatídico dia, sentiria-se tolo por não ter percebido que havia algo diferente. O telejornal terminou e foi seguido por um programa de variedades. Os olhos escarlates fitaram o relógio do outro lado da sala e, ainda que achasse que Hijikata estava atrasado, em nenhum momento sua esperança vacilou.

A realização, porém, chegou conforme as horas passaram e sua companhia não apareceu.

O engradado de cerveja foi bebido e os dois obentos degustados enquanto ele terminava de assistir ao último filme da madrugada. Gintoki levantou-se do sofá e arrastou-se até o quarto, caindo sobre seu futon e perdendo a consciência quase imediatamente.

Era difícil definir o que ele sentiu, um misto de solidão e desapontamento. _Ele é um policial, já era de se esperar que alguma eventualidade acontecesse._ Independente dos fatos que sua razão tentava expor, o sentimento no fundo de seu estômago era muito mais do que a precoce resseca que certamente teria. _Não é a primeira vez. Nós já marcamos e desmarcamos compromissos antes. Nada mudou._

Mas Gintoki sabia que estava errado e para não precisar assumir aqueles sentimentos ele preferiu fechar os olhos e deixar-se imergir no mundo dos sonhos.

 **x**

O silêncio de Hijikata não se limitou somente àquela sexta-feira.

Gintoki tentou entrar em contato no domingo, mas o celular caía diretamente na caixa-postal. Nem mesmo o Comandante-Gorila pôde ajudá-lo quando, na terça-feira, ele passou rapidamente após um trabalho na casa de Tae. _Ela disse que ele não aparece há alguns dias. Quem diria que um stalker tiraria férias._ A ideia de ir direto à fonte descobrir o paradeiro de seu amante soava absurda e o fazia até mesmo arrepiar-se. _Ele me mataria. Se Hijikata soubesse que eu apareci por lá somente para vê-lo eu levaria uma bela e merecida surra._ No entanto, a ideia não soou tão incoerente na segunda semana e certamente ele teria feito uma visita ao Shinsengumi se naquela manhã seus deliciosos dangos não fossem atrapalhados por uma inusitada companhia.

"Danna..." A voz arrastada fez seu dango perder metade do sabor.

"Perdido?" Gintoki pousou o palito sobre o prato e bebericou seu chá.

"Trabalhando..." Okita aproximou-se, esticando a mão para pegar o segundo palito, este com quatro dangos, mas recebendo um tapa na mão. "Deve ser bom ser desempregado e vadio."

"Eu não saberia..." Ele sorriu. "Já que estou descansando antes do meu próximo trabalho."

"Entendo..."

O pedido de Okita chegou e ele sentou-se ao lado para degustar seus quatro dangos, arrumados meticulosamente no palito de madeira. Nenhum deles disse nada e ambos pareciam aproveitar o raro sol que havia surgido naquela manhã e que os agraciava com a morna luz típica do meio do outono. O último gole de chá desceu morno por sua garganta e Gintoki ponderava se deveria ou não perguntar sobre o paradeiro de Hijikata. Aquela relação era vivida nas sombras e não era de seu conhecimento que alguém sabia o que eles faziam quando se encontravam. Contudo, quando o assunto era Okita Sougo, nada era garantido.

"Ele está vivo, se é isso o que você quer saber." A voz soou um pouco baixa, mas ainda arrastada. "Mas eu desistiria de vê-lo... por enquanto."

"Por quê?" O Líder da Yorozuya tentou soar o mais displicente possível, embora, internamente, ele amaldiçoasse a sagacidade daquela pessoa. "O Vice-Comandante Demoníaco foi enviado para alguma missão?"

"Não, mas ele ficará ausente por um tempo, pelo menos é o que Kondou-san disse."

A curiosidade falou mais alto e ele decidiu que a vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo era muito mais forte do que o receio de demonstrar o mínimo interesse por alguém que, aos olhos dos outros, compartilhava o seu nível de desdém. A ausência de Hijikata no dia combinado e a total falta de notícias por mais de uma semana não eram raras ou preocupantes, entretanto, ele _precisava_ saber e aquela peculiar ansiedade o impossibilitava de permanecer indiferente às provocações baratas.

"O que aconteceu, Okita?"

O rapaz virou o rosto, o último dango tocando seus lábios e uma expressão completamente branca.

"Hijikata-san se foi." A boca brilhava por causa da calda do dango. "Por hora."

"Como assim 'se foi'?"

"Há dois dias Kondou-san marcou uma reunião cedo, logo depois do café da manhã, mas Hijikata-san não apareceu. Ele pediu que eu o acordasse e eu estava particularmente animado para testar algumas _coisas_ que havia comprado, porém, foi tudo em vão." Okita pareceu genuinamente frustrado por não tê-lo explodido. "Quando eu arrastei a porta do quarto _ele_ já estava lá."

"Ele? Ele quem?"

"O outro," o último dango foi devorado em duas mordidas.

Gintoki sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiar e arrependeu-se parcialmente por ter ido a fundo com aquele assunto. Imaginar que o otaku parasita estava de volta no corpo de Hijikata o deixava cansado uma vez que, de um jeito ou de outro, ele sempre acabava envolvido na história. Okita deixou algumas moedas sobre o prato vazio de dango e acenou antes de se afastar e deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. _É um bom motivo. Hijikata não aparecerá por algum tempo._ Ele espreguiçou-se e bocejou, levantando-se depois de pagar por seu rápido lanche. O novo trabalho ficava próximo, mas seus passos foram lentos e preguiçosos.

Sem o prospecto de vê-lo tão cedo, a vida perdia um pouco de suas cores.

Após o encontro com Okita, nenhuma notícia sobre o Shinsengumi chegou aos seus ouvidos e as noites de Gintoki voltaram a se resumir a pachinko e cerveja barata ao lado de Hasegawa. A demanda de trabalho havia aumentado, mas sem precisar gastar com quartos de hotel e apetrechos, não havia realmente nada para investir seu dinheiro além das edições da JUMP. _Eu voltei à velha vida de antes._ O Líder da Yorozuya refletiu ao arrastar a porta de sua casa, tomando o cuidado necessário para não acordar Kagura. Era pouco mais de sete da manhã e ele passara a noite jogando pachinko e retornado com uma terrível resseca que deixara dormente o braço direito.

A garotinha ruiva não apareceu e Gintoki seguiu direto para o banheiro, mergulhando na água morna da banheira e cozinhando por longos trinta minutos. O corredor estava vazio e sua nova troca de roupas foi vestida em velocidade reduzida. O futon foi arrumado, um fino e macio cobertor colocado por cima e, ao pensar que finalmente poderia ter seu merecido descanso, as batidas na porta demonstraram que ele estava errado. O baixo palavrão foi dito entre os dentes enquanto deixava o quarto, indo para a entrada para calar seu visitante antes que Kagura acordasse e expulsasse o possível cliente com seu mau humor matinal.

"Desculpe, desculpe, Cliente-san, mas estamos fechados no mom–"

As palavras morreram quando seus olhos se abriram.

A pessoa do outro lado compartilhava seu nível de surpresa, mas assim que os olhos se encontraram ele os desviou, apertando a espada em sua cintura de maneira desajeitada e parecendo visivelmente incomodado por estar dentro do kimono negro.

"B-Bom dia, G-Gintokicchi..."

Gintoki ouviu quando Kagura arrastou a porta do armário e perguntou quem havia chegado. Ele sabia que aquela não era a mesma pessoa, mas foi impossível não sentir saudades após aquelas longas semanas. Seu corpo moveu-se para o lado, dando espaço para que _ele_ entrasse, não sem antes, claro, pedir licença várias vezes e desculpar-se ao mesmo tempo.A porta fechada foi acompanhada por um longo e cansado suspiro.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, ele não fazia ideia de como lidaria com Tosshi.

 _Continua..._


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Tosshi permaneceu sentado e em silêncio por longos minutos.

Nesse período de tempo, Kagura lavou o rosto e retornou para a sala vestida com seu conjunto chinês e pedindo pelo café da manhã. Gintoki viu ali sua oportunidade de retirar-se, e pediu que ela ficasse de olho no visitante enquanto ele prepararia o café. A despensa daquela casa nunca estava cheia, mas naquela manhã, em particular, ele deu o seu melhor em preparar a refeição, torcendo para que a demora fizesse o moreno se cansar e ir embora. Os olhos escarlates admiravam os pães na torradeira quando ele escutou a voz de Shinpachi na sala, e sua ansiedade diminuiu consideravelmente a ponto do restante do café ser preparado sem a pressão de precisar encarar alguém que vestia o corpo de seu amante, porém, cuja personalidade era totalmente diferente. _É estranho. Eu já precisei lidar com o Otaku em várias ocasiões, mas agora não sei sequer iniciar uma conversa._

O _cliente_ estava no mesmo lugar quando ele retornou à sala trazendo o café da manhã. O Líder da Yorozuya ofereceu uma tigela de arroz por mera educação e não se surpreendeu ao vê-la recusada. Tosshi parecia visivelmente incomodado em estar ali, no entanto, manteve-se imóvel até que a refeição terminasse. Kagura foi responsável por devorar mais da metade do que estava na mesinha de centro e, quando a louça foi retirada, o pseudo Vice-Comandante limpou a garganta e avisou que gostaria de contratá-los para um serviço.

"E-Eu preciso de ajuda," ele juntou as pernas, segurou o braço direito com a mão esquerda e pousou os olhos em Gintoki, "eu preciso voltar a ser quem eu era, d-digo, preciso que _ele_ volte."

"Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu, Hij—, quero dizer, Tosshi-san?" Shinpachi era o único que levava aquela situação a sério.

"Alguns dias, eu acho. Eu sei que Hijikata-san foi dormir e na manhã seguinte fui eu quem acordou no quarto."

"Mas você não tem como falar com ele? Vocês têm o mesmo corpo-aru." Kagura alisava a barriga enquanto falava, como se estivesse grávida de seis bebês.

"Não... esse é o problema."

Gintoki engoliu seco. Ele não estava imaginando coisas.

Embora Shinpachi e Kagura estivessem na sala, o assunto era direcionado a ele. _Algo aconteceu e ele não quer falar na frente de todos._

"Nós entendemos e aceitamos o trabalho." Ele ficou em pé.

"E-Eu pagarei em dinheiro." Tosshi fez menção de tirar algo do kimono, contudo, parou ao receber uma negativa com a cabeça por parte dos três.

"O pagamento vem depois de o serviço estar concluído, Cliente-san."

"Isso mesmo, Tosshi-san. Nós definitivamente vamos ajudar! Você e Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi estava animado com a ideia de um trabalho de verdade. "Eu vou voltar para a casa da minha irmã. Tenho certeza de que o Gorila-Stalker está por lá e deve ter alguma informação importante ou detalhe que passou despercebido."

"Eu vou com você!" Kagura pulou do sofá e pousou em cima de um dorminhoco Sadaharu. "Eu preciso de um segundo café da manhã."

Os três deixaram a casa e Gintoki conservou-se onde estava até ter certeza de que haviam se afastado e que não retornariam. Tosshi permanecia naquela clássica posição, que se tornara sua assinatura, e ele percebeu que não haveria outra forma de abordar o assunto além de ser direto.

"O que aconteceu?" O Líder da Yorozuya sentou-se ao lado de Tosshi com barulho e levou a mão até seu rosto. "Por que você se escondeu, Hijikata?"

A face tornou-se vermelha e sua companhia tentou várias vezes responder, entretanto, tudo o que conseguiu foi corar e gaguejar.

"D-Desculpe, Gintokicchi, d-digo, Sakatacchi..." As mãos dançavam no ar. "Eu não consigo falar com Hijikata-san. É como se ele houvesse sumido."

As palavras entraram por seus ouvidos e foi muito difícil não se importa com seu significado. A última visita de Tosshi, cerca de um ano atrás, durou alguns dias, mas nesse período de tempo Hijikata fez algumas aparições. Se o dono original daquele corpo havia realmente desaparecido o que aconteceria? Haveria alguma forma de trazê-lo de volta? _E como isso aconteceu? Hijikata não trocaria de lugar com Tosshi por livre e espontânea vontade... certo?_ As desconfianças o fizeram esquecer-se momentaneamente de que ele não estava sozinho, e foi uma puxada em seu kimono que o trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Okita- _san_ disse que você é a pessoa mais adequada para me ajudar, Sakatacchi."

"Eu?" Ele quase riu.

"S-Sim, ele disse que... que você e Hijikata-san são amigos _muito_ íntimos."

 _Okita!_ Gintoki sentiu a veia tremer em seu sua testa. O modo como Tosshi o olhou denunciava que ele desconfiava do real significado daquela amizade, o que tornava a situação ainda mais humilhante. _Meu amante tem dupla personalidade, e sua segunda personalidade resolveu aparecer. O que eu devo fazer?_ A diferença entre Hijikata Toushirou, Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, e Tosshi, bem, otaku, era tão gritante que felizmente não haveria como confundi-los. Todavia, da mesma forma como Gintoki sabia claramente que ele não era o homem com que costumava dividir horas passionais em motéis, aquele era o mesmo corpo que ele havia amado incontáveis vezes durante anos. Seu coração conseguia aceitar aquela distinção, mas seu corpo travava uma árdua luta em não reagir à proximidade.

"E-Eu estava pensando, se não for nenhum incômodo..." Tosshi mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando os olhos e parecendo escolher as palavras que usaria. "Já que você e Hijikata-san são tão a-amigos, que eu... digo, nós poderíamos passar algum tempo juntos. Eu acho que ajudaria. A proximidade e a a-amizade podem fazer com que Hijikata-san apareça."

O Líder da Yorozuya sentiu o exato momento em que o arrepio em sua nuca desceu por suas costas. O morno sentimento em seu peito alojou-se em seu baixo ventre e ele manteve-se imóvel, completamente surpreso por ter reagido a algo tão banal. Diante de seus olhos estava Hijikata, agindo e falando de modo diferente, não ralhando ou tentando acertá-lo com a espada, pelo contrário, pedindo por sua atenção e querendo que passassem algum tempo juntos. A requisição era tentadora demais para ser dispensada, ainda que ele suspeitasse que se arrependeria de tal escolha. _Eu estou fazendo isso por ele! Eu estou sendo 100% altruísta! Sim! Gin-san jamais seria egoísta!_

"O Gorila provavelmente disse para você não fazer o serviço do Shinsengumi por um tempo, não? Se você não tiver nada mais a fazer podemos passar algum tempo juntos, porém, eu aviso que não sou a pessoa mais divertida do mundo."

"S-Sim! E eu pago por isso!"

Tosshi tirou a carteira da manga do kimono e por algum motivo a cena desfez o sorriso dos lábios de Gintoki.

"Guarde o seu dinheiro, eu não sou uma prostituta. Você não precisa pagar pela minha companhia." Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele não compreendia por que havia se ofendido.

"D-Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção, apenas queria dizer que estar comigo é parte do trabalho." O moreno abaixou os olhos. "Eu sei que deve ser difícil me tolerar. Eu sou inútil se comparado a Hijikata-san."

"Estar com você nunca será trabalho." A mão o segurou firme pelo queixo, impossibilitando-o de desviar o rosto como era seu costume. "Eu ficarei com você o tempo necessário para que aquele idiota retorne e não aceitarei um centavo por isso."

"E-Eu entendi."

Tosshi corou tão violentamente que Gintoki precisou soltá-lo. Aquelas reações tão sinceras e inocentes o faziam sentir coisas que ele não imaginou que sentiria, ainda mais por outro homem. _É como ver um lado_ dele _que eu nunca vi._ Com tudo decidido, ele levantou-se e foi para o sofá da frente, deitando-se e correndo a mão para a parte de baixo. Dois exemplares da JUMP foram retirados e o da semana anterior foi jogado na direção de Tosshi, que o segurou sem dificuldades e cujos olhos brilharam ao ver a capa.

"Esta eu ainda anão li, Sakatacchi!"

"Se vamos passar o dia juntos você precisa saber que eu não faço nada além de ler a JUMP. Se o telefone não tocar é assim que passaremos o dia."

A ideia pareceu agradá-lo e aos poucos Gintoki conseguiu relaxar e focar quase toda a atenção na revista em suas mãos. Tosshi parecia concentrado, mesmo que muito mais comportado, as pernas juntas e um sorriso de felicidade em seus lábios ao invés do cigarro. A manhã transcorreu quieta, com exceção dos sons das páginas sendo viradas. Kagura e Shinpachi retornaram na hora do almoço, trazendo a refeição e não se surpreendendo ao ver o cliente na casa. A garota com roupas chinesas relatou o que escutaram de Kondou, e que Hijikata não havia participado de luta alguma, logo, a espada utilizada para trocar as personalidades não havia sido empunhada, o que os levava à estaca zero.

"A ideia de passarmos mais tempo com Tosshi-san é interessante, mas acho que seria mais efetivo se fosse com os membros do Shinsengumi, embora eu compreenda que talvez não seja possível." Shinpachi ponderou, no entanto, sorriu ao perceber a expressão aflita de seu cliente. "Mas não se preocupe! Nós ajudaremos no que for preciso, Tosshi-san."

"O-Obrigado."

O Líder da Yorozuya sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado ao vê-los empenhados em ajudar Hijikata, apesar de não desconfiarem sobre a sua real motivação. O almoço foi tranquilo, embora ele tenha ficado inquieto ao ver Tosshi comendo sem colocar maionese em nada. Seus olhos estiveram atentos a todo instante, esperando que o verdadeiro Hijikata aparecesse e lambuzasse o arroz com aquela porcaria amarela. _Ele realmente se foi? O verdadeiro Hijikata jamais passaria a chance de me enojar, esfregando maionese em todos os lugares._

Após a refeição, o moreno não fez nenhuma menção em retornar ao Shinsengumi e Gintoki não se sentia inclinado em afastar-se daquela versão "domada" de seu amante, pelo menos por enquanto. Era um pouco desconcertante estar em sua presença sem que uma briga ou discussão surgisse. Normalmente, quando estavam um na companhia do outro, não havia conversas e as roupas sempre terminavam espalhadas pelo chão. De certa forma, tê-lo ao seu lado sem nenhum contato sexual não era de todo ruim, apenas peculiar.

O período da tarde prometia ser basicamente igual à manhã, contudo, Shinpachi jogou um balde de água fria em seus planos de terminar de ler a JUMP daquela semana. Havia um pequeno trabalho durante a tarde e que requeria a presença dos três. Gintoki tentou persuadi-lo a deixá-lo de fora, entretanto, foi impossível recusar após ouvir o quanto receberiam por algo tão simples quanto levar uma velhinha ao supermercado.

"Quer que eu te deixe na entrada do Shinsengumi?"

"Não... s-se não for incômodo, eu gostaria de esperar aqui."

"É melhor não mandá-lo de volta para o Shinsengumi, Gin-chan," Kagura disse do outro lado da sala, "se o Gorila e o Sadista não estiverem por lá é até perigoso deixá-lo a sós com os outros membros. Eles não devem saber sobre a troca de personalidade-aru."

"Você não se importa de ficar sozinho?"

"Não, eu ficarei bem. E-Eu lerei a JUMP e assistirei a-animes na televisão..."

Tosshi segurou o novo exemplar da JUMP com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra retirou um console portátil de dentro do kimono. Gintoki deu de ombros, avisando que não havia muito na geladeira, mas que ele poderia comer o que quisesse.

"E se você ler o capítulo dessa semana de One Piece eu NÃO quero saber, ouviu?"

"S-Sim."

Ele deixou a casa ao lado de seus dois fiéis escudeiros mais o gigantesco cachorro felpudo. O dinheiro que aquele trabalho traria era necessário, todavia, parte dele ficou para trás e pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquele ramo Gintoki ponderou recusar um trabalho que pagasse bem. Ele queria passar mais tempo a sós com Tosshi e não somente porque aquela proximidade poderia trazer o velho e rabugento Hijikata de volta.

"Gin-san, ele ficará bem." A voz o acordou de seus pensamentos e o meio sorriso de Shinpachi o pegou completamente desprevenido. "Hijikata-san não é o tipo de pessoa que desistiria de uma luta. Vamos acreditar nele!"

"Do que você está falando, Patsuan?" Ele tocou os cabelos do rapaz de óculos e os bagunçou, aumentando o ritmo e dando alguns passos à frente para esconder as bochechas coradas. "Eu não estou preocupado." _Ele definitivamente voltará. E se não for por livre e espontânea vontade será à força._

 **x**

O trabalho foi muito mais complexo do que qualquer um deles poderia imaginar.

Primeiro, a velhinha não estava sozinha, mas acompanhada por um cachorro mais problemático do que Sadaharu. O que começou como um fácil trabalho de escolta se transformou em uma aventura e, enquanto Kagura e Shinpachi acompanhavam a velhinha dentro do supermercado, Gintoki conservou-se do lado de fora segurando a coleira do cachorro e garantindo que ele não fugisse pela terceira vez. Quando retornaram para casa o sol já havia se posto, e em sua mente só havia a necessidade de um delicioso banho para tirar o cheiro de cachorro que parecia ter se impregnado em todo o seu ser.

Tosshi o aguardava na sala e, ao vê-lo deixar o banheiro, levantou-se e pousou a JUMP sobre o sofá.

"Você leu?"

"S-Sim..."

"Então...?"

"Você disse para não contar."

A resposta o fez sorrir e a toalha que secava os cabelos foi jogada em cima da mesa.

"Vamos, eu vou acompanhá-lo até o Shinsegumi."

"Eu sei o que caminho e não quero incomodá-los mais do que já incomodei."

"Você é nosso cliente agora. A escolta faz parte do trabalho, Tosshi."

Kagura havia se deitado no outro sofá e avisou que esperaria o jantar naquela posição, e que de preferência fossem ovos mexidos. Gintoki sentiu o ar fresco da noite tocar seus cabelos úmidos, ainda que não conseguisse afastar a estranheza por deixar sua casa à noite e não ter como objetivo o pachinko ou algum bar na companhia de Hasegawa. Ele sabia que poderia ter deixado Tosshi ir sozinho até o Shinsengumi, seria mais fácil, porém, saber que passaria pelo menos vinte minutos ao seu lado valia a pena. A caminhada, como esperado, foi feita em silêncio e a única comunicação aconteceu quando estavam em frente ao largo portão da sede de polícia.

"Eu posso ir amanhã o-ou talvez você esteja ocupado? S-Sua TV é melhor para assistir meus animes..."

"Eu, não, a _Yorozuya_ não aceitará mais nenhum trabalho enquanto o seu problema não for solucionado. É uma decisão que tomamos juntos."

"Eu não quero atrapalhar..."

"Não irá. O Vice-Comandante Demoníaco, de um jeito ou de outro, é um amigo. Mesmo sendo uma amizade, muito, muito diferente. Além disso, trabalho é trabalho, Otaku-kun, e já está tarde. Melhor entrar ou vai perder os animes da noite."

Tosshi meneou a cabeça em positivo e passou ao seu lado, no entanto, Gintoki percebeu quando os passos cessaram. Ele sentiu a garganta seca e não teve coragem de virar-se para encará-lo diretamente. Algo em sua mente dizia que aquilo seria perigoso.

"Você e Hijikata-san são bem mais do que amigos, não é?" A voz de Tosshi, mesmo que possuísse o timbre do moreno, soava totalmente diferente e quando não estavam frente a frente era mais fácil aceitar que eram pessoas diferentes. "Okita-san disse que vocês são... são... a-amantes."

Gintoki conseguiu ver claramente suas mãos apertando o fino pescoço de Okita até que ele desmontasse, como um boneco quebrado. A gota que escorreu por sua nuca não era da água do chuveiro ou de alguma chuva momentânea. Seu corpo virou-se devagar, embora ele não possuísse uma resposta para dar àquela pergunta. Entretanto, não seria preciso bolar argumentos mirabolantes ou mentiras fantasiosas para escapar da questão, pois, antes de ficarem frente a frente, Gintoki sentiu os lábios de Tosshi tocarem os seus enquanto seu kimono era puxado.

As mãos que o seguravam eram trêmulas, assim como a pequena boca junto à sua. _Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso._ Os olhos escarlates se fecharam e seus braços o envolveram em um apertado abraço, trazendo-o um pouco para cima para ficarem na mesma altura. Seus lábios moveram-se devagar e o modo como Tosshi gemeu quando as línguas se encontraram o fez pensar que talvez ele, ao contrário do dono oficial daquele corpo, nunca houvesse compartilhado aquele nível de tipo de contato com outra pessoa. O pensamento o fez corar, imaginando que tê-lo em seus braços era como viver uma fantasia, ainda que desconfiasse que isso lhe acarretaria, futuramente, muito mais do que um mero sermão.

 _Continua..._


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Ele não conseguiu dormir naquela noite.

Seu confortável futon parecia forrado por um milhão de agulhas que o impossibilitaram de relaxar. Os olhos não arriscavam se fechar, temendo reviverem a cena diante do portão do Shinsengumi e que traria mais do que boas lembranças, como também a imensa culpa que se instaurou em seu peito assim que deu as costas.

Os lábios tinham a mesma textura, mas diferentes.

A língua era a mesma, mas diferente.

As mãos em seu peitoral pareciam iguais, mas diferentes.

E o beijo, que deveria ser como vários que eles já trocaram, foi definitivamente outro. Não houve arrogância ou o infinito desejo que sempre acompanhava aquela carícia, e a inexperiência de Tosshi foi mais clara do que o céu em um dia de verão. E, embora soubesse que na teoria a pessoa em seus braços era Hijikata, Gintoki sentiu que beijava outra pessoa e o pensamento era mais do que ele poderia suportar.

 _Eu o traí..._

A ideia de infidelidade nunca lhe pareceu tão pavorosa, ainda que não fosse estranha. Há muito tempo, em seu passado obscuro, ele havia feito coisas que não se orgulhava e isso incluía sair com mulheres casadas e que queriam um descanso da mesmice do dia a dia. Porém, aquele Gintoki não existia mais, e o que restara eram memórias ruins e lições que foram devidamente compreendidas e aprendidas. Então, por que elas retornaram para assombrá-lo durante toda a noite, impossibilitando-o de dormir e, assim, esquecer-se de que o verdadeiro Hijikata eventualmente retornaria e não haveria explicação suficiente para o ocorrido?

 _E-Ele me beijou, nee? Tosshi-kun foi quem me beijou. Eu apenas não quis contrariar um cliente._ As gotas de suor que se formavam em sua testa todas as vezes que pensava em uma desculpa eram estressantes. Hijikata era uma pessoa difícil e, apesar de nenhum deles ter imposto exclusividade desde o começo daquela relação carnal, Gintoki sabia que ele não saía por aí dormindo com outras pessoas. _E o mesmo pode ser dito sobre mim._ De sua parte, o desinteresse por outras camas e futons aconteceu naturalmente, mesmo que eles não se encontrassem diariamente ou com a frequência desejada. Muitas vezes, dependendo da missão em que o amante estivesse eles passariam meses afastados e o reencontro acontecia com tanta espontaneidade que até aquele dia ele não viu necessidade de questionar sua fidelidade.

Seus pensamentos naquela noite foram preenchidos com temores sobre o retorno do Vice-Comandante Demoníaco e, quando o sol brilhou em sua janela e iluminou o quarto, ele arrastou-se até o banheiro e afundou-se na banheira, esperando que parte do cansaço descesse com a água do ralo enquanto remoía o que faria com Tosshi naquele dia. _Ele pode tentar me beijar novamente. Okita tinha de abrir aquela maldita boca e falar coisas desnecessárias._ Lembrar-se do rapaz fez a veia em sua testa tremer, mas a raiva passou rápido e ele decidiu que deixaria para Hijikata lidar com a língua comprida de seu subordinado. De sua parte, Gintoki faria o possível para explicar a Tosshi a situação sem colocar em risco seu pseudo relacionamento.

Kagura acordou quando o café da manhã estava pronto e arrastou-se até o sofá, comendo de olhos fechados e parecendo incrivelmente preguiçosa. Depois do trabalho do dia anterior, os três membros da Yorozuya decidiram que o problema de Tosshi tinha prioridade e enquanto as coisas não retornassem ao normal eles não aceitariam novos trabalhos. A ideia partiu de Shinpachi, que parecia genuinamente apreensivo com a situação de Hijikata.

"Claro que eu estou preocupado com o bem estar de Hijikata-san," o rapaz limpava os óculos com um lenço xadrez, "mas não sou somente eu. Kondou-san está temeroso e, mesmo minha irmã negando, isso a afeta de alguma forma, já que o Gorila não sai da varanda da minha casa."

A decisão de priorizar aquele trabalho tornou-se inevitável e Gintoki não precisou fazer a sugestão, embora estivesse disposto a dar a cara para bater se a ideia não houvesse sido acatada. Shinpachi chegou alguns minutos depois do café da manhã, trazendo não somente um embrulho de peixes para o almoço como também informação.

"Tosshi-san está patrulhando com Yamazaki-san. Kondou-san disse que ele pediu para trabalhar."

"Isso é bom-aru," Kagura havia decidido permanecer de pijamas durante todo o dia, "pode ser um sinal de que o verdadeiro Hijikata está volta, nee, Gin-chan?"

"S-Sim." Gintoki sentiu o sorriso tremer e as gotas de suor retornaram à sua testa. _Ele está fugindo!_

Eles decidiram usar aquela manhã para sentarem e pensarem em um modo de ajudar Tosshi, e durante aquelas horas várias teorias foram compartilhadas, mas nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente para trazer Hijikata de volta. Kagura foi a que mais se aproximou de uma solução, afirmando que talvez uma situação séria de vida ou morte pudesse obrigá-lo a tomar seu corpo novamente. No entanto, se o ataque hipotético falhasse, Tosshi poderia perder a vida ou Hijikata retornaria e eles levariam uma surra de proporções gigantescas. As ideias eram acompanhadas por biscoitos de arroz e chá verde e a única pausa foi para o almoço, quando devoraram os peixes fritos. Quando a refeição terminou e Gintoki saboreava um delicioso sorvete de morangos como sobremesa, a paz foi interrompida pela chegada do "cliente".

A voz de Tosshi foi ouvida pelo corredor, contudo, quando ele surgiu na sala acompanhado por Shinpachi, o líder da Yorozuya sentiu o coração pular uma batida. O moreno vestia o uniforme do Shinsengumi e com exceção dos olhos baixos e desconfiados, e a mão esquerda segurando o braço direito, seria impossível dizer que aquele não era o Demoníaco Vice-Comandante. _Esqueça as colegiais e as enfermeiras..._ Gintoki mordeu o sorvete com força, tentando manter-se o mais desinteressado possível. O uniforme de Hijikata era uma de suas fantasias favoritas e recordar-se de todas as vezes que fizeram sexo com aquelas roupas era incrivelmente tentador.

"O que você faz aqui, Otaku-kun? Achei que estivesse trabalhando."

"E-Eu estava," Tosshi sentou-se no sofá da frente, "mas Kondou-san disse que por enquanto eu trabalharei por meio período."

"Alguma mudança-aru?"

Tosshi ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Gintoki por um breve instante. Aquele segundo, entretanto, foi o bastante para fazer os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem e o beijo da noite anterior o fez esquecer o gosto do sorvete. _O Gorila pode estar certo. Talvez fazendo as coisas que Hijikata costumava fazer ative alguma parte de sua memória._ A ideia soava totalmente aceitável, todavia, ele sabia bem que isso não incluía _certas_ atividades. Se Tosshi sabia da relação entre eles o beijo certamente foi uma tentativa de trazer Hijikata de volta, não havia dúvidas. O único problema era que aquele assunto não poderia ser tratado na frente de outras pessoas.

Gintoki levantou-se e fez sinal para que Shinpachi o acompanhasse até a cozinha. A mensagem foi passada de forma clara e simples, e o rapaz meneou a cabeça em positivo, ajeitando os óculos e retornando à sala. O que quer que ele havia dito a Kagura foi o suficiente para que ela corresse para trocar de roupa e ambos deixaram a casa em minutos. _Nós temos de tentar tudo, de uma forma ou de outra._ Ele retornou à sala e o que procurava estava recostada à parede, atrás da cadeira e embaixo da janela. A espada de madeira encaixou-se perfeitamente em seus dedos, tornando-se quase uma extensão de seu corpo.

"Se eu tentar matá-lo, existe alguma chance de _ele_ aparecer?" Gintoki parou em frente ao cliente e apontou a espada de madeira.

"Eu temo que não." Tosshi não pareceu assustado, apenas suspirou e deu de ombros. "Okita-san tentou me matar várias vezes e nada aconteceu."

O líder da Yorozuya apertou a espada, mas a soltou no instante seguinte. A ideia de atacá-lo poderia surtir efeito, porém, teria ele coragem de machucá-lo? Se Hijikata não emergisse, Tosshi levaria o golpe e Gintoki se conhecia bem o bastante para saber que jamais se perdoaria se tal coisa acontecesse.

"Há quanto tempo você e Hijikata-san estão... juntos?"

"Quase cinco anos." A naturalidade com que a resposta deixou seus lábios o surpreendeu. Até transformar aquele tempo em palavras Gintoki não havia realmente pensado que todos aqueles anos já haviam passado.

Tosshi pareceu surpreso, pois seus belos olhos se arregalaram, ainda que houvessem se abaixado logo em seguida, privando-o de poder admirá-los um pouco mais.

"Ontem... e-eu estava apenas testando uma teoria..."

"Eu sei. E então? Alguma coisa aconteceu?"

"Se eu disser que sim nós podemos fazer de-de n-novo?"

"Você está mentindo para o Gin-san, Tosshi-kun?" Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e recostou-se melhor ao assento do sofá.

O moreno nada respondeu, encarando as mãos que estavam pousadas sobre seus joelhos e permanecendo algum tempo em silêncio. Aqueles segundos serviram unicamente para lembrá-lo de que estavam sozinhos e que se fosse o verdadeiro Hijikata a estar tão próximo ele já teria dado o primeiro passo rumo ao futon.

"Eu meio que entendo o que Hijikata-san vê em você, Gi-Gintoki."

Ouvir-se chamado pelo primeiro nome e sem honoríficos chamou totalmente sua atenção.

"Oi, oi, você deveria tomar cuidado, Tosshi-kun. Se o Vice-Comandante Demoníaco te pegar falando dessa maneira eu não sei o que acontecerá. Ele é uma das pessoas menos honestas que eu conheço."

"Talvez..." Tosshi sorriu. "Mas as coisas que ele vê em você, eu estou começando a enxergá-las também."

Os olhos se ergueram e o encararam diretamente.

Gintoki podia ouvir as batidas altas de seu coração, tentando lembrar-se da última vez que uma conversa trivial rendeu-lhe emoções tão sinceras. Sua garganta tornou-se apertada, no entanto, os lábios sorriram ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos tocou a face que lhe era tão querida. _Surras jamais funcionariam. Se eu o quiser de volta terei de percorrer o caminho difícil._

O segundo beijo não o pegou de surpresa e, como da primeira vez, as bocas se encaixaram com perfeição. A inexperiência de Tosshi, contudo, era facilmente percebida. O corpo poderia lembrar-se dos movimentos, mas havia certa hesitação e um pouco de medo na maneira como sua língua acariciava a de Gintoki. _Nunca pensei que sentiria falta do gosto de tabaco._ O _novo_ beijo tinha gosto de bala de cereja e não havia nenhum vestígio dos habituais cigarros. A mão que tocava a face desceu e o modo como aquele homem tremeu ao sentir sua cintura sendo apalpada foi adorável.

"E-Espere..." Tosshi corou, gaguejou e quase caiu do sofá. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes... n-nada disso."

"Isso?" O líder da Yorozuya juntou as sobrancelhas e as mãos se tornaram mais possessivas ao redor da cintura. "Você está se referindo a sexo, Tosshi-kun?"

A coloração rosada se transformou em um vermelho tão forte que por um momento ele se arrependeu da provocação. Entretanto, foi impossível não reagir àquela confirmação tão honesta. _Ele não faz ideia do que eu e Hijikata já fizemos nesses anos._ Imaginar uma versão imaculada de seu amante era extremamente excitante e a ideia de trazê-lo de volta à força parecia ainda mais fascinante. Se uma tentativa de assassinato por parte de Okita não era o bastante para acordar Hijikata, talvez envolvê-lo em uma noite passional conseguisse tal efeito.

Aquela solução perfeita criou raízes em sua mente enquanto retornava para casa na noite anterior após o beijo. Tosshi tinha o corpo de Hijikata, logo, não seria difícil fazer seu próprio corpo reagir à sua presença. O problema estava no campo moral e não importasse quantas vezes ele dissesse a si mesmo que aquilo seria para o bem maior, parte dele via a ideia como uma forma de traição. _Não é como se fossem gêmeos._ Fantasiar em possuir um virgem Tosshi soava sedutor, todavia, o mesmo não poderia ser dito quanto a olhar nos olhos do verdadeiro amante quando fizessem sexo novamente. _Se é que teremos uma próxima vez..._

"Eu acho que pode dar certo." Gintoki pousou as mãos sobre os ombros de Tosshi. "Mas eu quero saber se você está disposto a ir até o fim. E quando eu me refiro ao fim eu quero dizer que vou te fazer gritar tantas vezes que todo o bairro saberá meu nome!" _Eu sempre quis dizer isso!_

Tosshi não o encarava diretamente, mas a tentativa de seriedade havia surtido efeito. O rosto logo ganhou o tom pálido de sempre e, mesmo que estivesse visivelmente afetado com a proposta, o brilho em seus olhos respondeu a pergunta. _Ele está curioso. Hijikata é o melhor amante que eu já tive, mas Tosshi-kun tem castidade escrito na testa._

"S-Se você não se importa com alguém como eu..."

"C-Certo..." Gintoki sentiu-se hesitar. Intimamente ele esperava que sua proposta fosse repelida ou pelo menos ponderada

"Eu preciso tomar um banho antes? E-Eu tomei um antes de vir para cá por causa do trabalho, mas se for necessário eu não me importo."

"Não, está tudo bem."

Os dois se encararam e deixaram que o silêncio selasse aquele acordo.

O líder da Yorozuya precisou de algum tempo para tomar as rédeas da situação e sentia-se um adolescente mais uma vez, completamente inexperiente e sem saber ler entre as entrelinhas. Ele abriu os botões do colete negro que fazia parte do uniforme e surpreendeu-se por ver os dedos trêmulos. Aquele nervosismo não era comum, então Gintoki disse a si mesmo que aquela reação era normal e esperada, já que aquele à sua frente não era exatamente a pessoa cujas roupas, embora fossem as mesmas, ele estava acostumado a retirar. A camisa branca surgiu quando o colete foi aberto, mas ele preferiu deixar as roupas para depois. _Quando eu estiver no clima elas sairão rapidamente._

"Acho melhor irmos para o quarto." Gintoki fez menção de ficar em pé, mas Tosshi o impediu, segurando-o pelo pulso.

"Ainda não."

A iniciativa para o beijo roubou qualquer linha de pensamento que ele ainda possuísse. Gintoki já havia percebido na noite anterior, mas Tosshi era muito mais assertivo do que o Hijikata original, isso quando a timidez não o dominada completamente. Havia um excessivo embaraço em sua fala e em muitas de suas atitudes, porém, para _aquele_ tipo de ação ele parecia incrivelmente direto. Seu corpo sabia o que fazer e os locais que Hijikata gostava de ser tocado, portanto não foi surpreendente que Tosshi gemesse ao sentir as pontas dos dedos tocarem seu mamilo esquerdo. Gintoki deixou-se pender para o lado, deitando-se no pequeno sofá e o trazendo para cima.

Os corpos se encontraram e sentir a ereção contra seu baixo ventre foi nostálgico. Suas mãos deslizaram das costas para os quadris, apalpando-os e sorrindo com as reações tão honestas. _Se_ ele _fosse um pouco mais sincero quando fazemos sexo..._ No entanto, apesar do pensamento e a oportunidade serem incríveis, havia um grave problema. As sobrancelhas prateadas se juntaram e ele tentou afastar aquele _detalhe_ , incentivando Tosshi a continuar esfregando-se contra seu corpo, enquanto aproveitava aquele longo e intenso beijo. A camisa branca havia sido aberta e suas mãos passeavam livremente pela pele, sentindo-a aquecer-se e arrepiar-se a cada toque. _Isso é tudo o que eu sempre quis... então, por quê? Por que os Deuses são tão cruéis?_

"Tosshi..." Sua voz soou rouca e suas mãos o seguraram pelos braços. "Desculpe."

O moreno sentou-se no sofá e o olhou com surpresa. Gintoki ajeitou-se em seu assento, respirando fundo e oferecendo o melhor sorriso que conseguiu para aquela situação.

"Eu não posso continuar, desculpe."

"E-Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Se fiz, p—"

"Não, você não fez nada errado." Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Aquela era uma chance de ouro que estava sendo jogada pela janela. "O problema é que não vou conseguir ir até o fim. Me perdoe, Tosshi-kun, mas eu não consigo trair aquele idiota." Gintoki coçou a nuca e recostou a cabeça à parte alta do sofá. "Isso soa ridículo, não? Nós não estamos namorando ou temos qualquer envolvimento sério ou formal, mas o Gin-chan não consegue reagir se não for com aquele Demônio. E prometo que pensarei em outra maneira de te ajudar, uma que não envolva fazê-lo pensar que eu não dou o valor que ele merece."

Tosshi arregalou os olhos e ver aquela expressão atônica fez seu estômago dar voltas. As palavras proferidas saíram diretamente de seu coração e foram totalmente honestas. Gintoki não era muito íntimo da sinceridade, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a enunciar seus sentimentos. Desde criança, ações falavam mais do que palavras e depois de entrar na vida adulta aquela teoria se tornou mais forte, fosse com uma espada nas mãos ou movendo-se entre as pernas daquele belo e arrogante homem, cuja lembrança não saía de sua mente desde que teve seus planos cancelados tão abruptamente há algumas semanas.

Saber que Hijikata não o havia deixado na mão por capricho significou mais do que ele gostaria se assumir, mas foi Tosshi quem o fez olhar para dentro de si mesmo e se tornou impossível não admitir aquele morno sentimento que vinha sido cultivado aos poucos em todos os encontros. Os copos de sakê compartilhados, o sexo, a pouca conversa... quem disse que todos os relacionamentos deveriam ser iguais? Quem escreveu que todas as pessoas deveriam sentir da mesma maneira?

"Eu entendo."

O moreno levantou-se e se pôs a fechar os botões da camisa branca, devagar e de modo completamente desinteressado. As mãos não tremiam e em poucos segundos ele estava completamente vestido e apresentável, como se os beijos e a troca de carícias nunca houvessem acontecido.

"Tosshi-kun, eu re—"

"Não se preocupe, eu entendi perfeitamente a situação." Tosshi virou-se para encará-lo. "Mas não posso deixar de dizer que invejo Hijikata-san por ter uma pessoa tão dedicada ao seu lado." Os lábios formaram um meio sorriso e Gintoki precisou engolir seco. "Por favor, Sakata-san, continue cuidando de Hijikata-san."

As palavras foram acompanhadas por uma polida reverência e ele afastou-se, cruzando a sala e deixando a casa. O som da porta de entrada sendo arrastada soou longe e o Líder da Yorozuya se manteve imóvel por algum tempo, até deixar-se escorregar pelo sofá, deitando-se e cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços. Por quanto tempo ele permaneceu naquela mesma posição seria difícil dizer, mas fora o suficiente para que Kagura e Shinpachi retornassem.

"Nós trouxemos o jantar, Gin-chan! Você está com fome, seu inútil?" A voz animada de Kagura pareceu acordá-lo de um profundo sono.

"Sim."

"Nee? Onde está o Otaku? Você realmente deu uma surra nele-aru?"

Gintoki sentou-se no sofá, porém, seus olhos se mantiveram baixos.

Infelizmente, aquela pergunta ele não conseguiria responder.

 **x**

Ele sentiu o dango derreter em sua boca e o sabor adocicado logo se espalhou por cada fibra de seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir aquela momentânea felicidade que somente as coisas doces eram capazes de transmitir. O chá verde em sua xícara, que repousava ao lado do prato, serviria para quebrar um pouco aquela felicidade como um mal necessário. O céu azul não continha uma única nuvem e apesar do sol brilhar a temperatura não estava quente e abafada.

Tudo naquele dia parecia perfeito.

Gintoki não havia recebido notícias do Shinsengumi desde que Tosshi deixou sua casa naquela tarde, isso há dois dias. Shinpachi não conseguiu nenhuma informação de Tae ou do Gorila-Comandante, e a única vez que Kagura tentou obter qualquer esclarecimento ela e Okita acabaram lutando no meio da rua e precisaram ser separados e segurados por terceiros. Ele cogitou ir à sede de polícia duas vezes, contudo, por duas vezes a última conversa que tiveram repetiu-se mentalmente e não houve outro caminho além da desistência.

Seu segundo palito de dangos estava entre seus dedos quando ele percebeu que tinha companhia.

"Você está comendo da maneira errada."

"Eu gosto de comer do meu jeito, obrigado."

"Aqui." Seu interlocutor colocou a mão dentro do kimono, retirando uma embalagem amarela e despejando o conteúdo sobre os últimos dangos. "De nada."

"Isso é nojento. Eu não vou comer essa porcaria."

Sua companhia nada fez, guardando a embalagem amarela e retirando em seguida um maço de cigarros. Um deles foi colocado entre os lábios, acesso e tragado com vontade. A fumaça, ainda que maléfica em vários níveis, e claramente não fazendo parte da paisagem, combinava totalmente com eles. Gintoki fechou os olhos, aspirando aquele ar não saudável e sorrindo largamente. _Realmente, um dia perfeito..._

"Bem-vindo de volta."

 _Continua..._


	4. Parte IV - FINAL

**Parte IV - FINAL**

A última coisa que ele se lembrava era de ter se deitado em seu futon e fechado os olhos para dormir.

A escuridão o envolveu aos poucos, porém, diferente do sono de todos os dias, aquela vasta treva parecia apossar-se não somente de seus pensamentos, como também de seu corpo. Seus braços se tornaram pesados, suas pernas não respondiam e seu coração passou a bater mais rápido, tomado por um estranho pavor. _Eu sentia como se estivesse desaparecendo._ E, então, como um estalar de dedos, a angustiante sensação passou, deixando-o completamente imóvel. O entorno deixou de existir e havia apenas a escuridão e o silêncio. _Isso pode não ser de todo ruim... aqui eu não preciso pensar..._

Hijikata não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia permanecido no vazio, mas parte dele sabia que _outro_ havia assumido seu lugar. A presença de Tosshi não era sentida e dessa vez não houve qualquer contato com o mundo exterior, com exceção da voz que ecoou por todo o nada após um longo período de solidão. Minutos, horas, dias... a noção de tempo tornou-se completamente irrelevante e o moreno permitiu-se mergulhar fundo na escuridão, esquecendo-se brevemente do que o atormentava antes daquele ocorrido. Se Tosshi seria um melhor Hijikata do que ele era totalmente dúbio, no entanto, naquele momento não houve nada que ele desejasse mais do que ficar só.

A voz inicialmente soou longe, um sussurro, ganhando força até tornar-se audível. Aquele timbre e aquela entonação jamais passariam despercebidos ainda que somente a última parte houvesse sido compreendida por completo.

 _"... E eu prometo que pensarei em outra maneira de te ajudar, uma que não envolva fazê-lo pensar que eu não dou o valor que ele merece."_

O moreno sentiu como se abrisse os olhos e então já não estava envolto pela densa escuridão. Ao seu redor existia um mundo claro, branco, e à sua frente havia outro, como um espelho.

"É hora de voltar, Hijikata-san." Tosshi segurava os braços, como de costume, mas seus olhos estavam decididos e sua voz não vacilou. "Eu não posso mais continuar em seu lugar. Não, eu não _quero_ mais continuar. Ser você é... difícil."

"Você não fez nada demais, não é? Quando eu voltar meu quarto não estará cheio de figures, pôsteres e DVDs de anime, hm?"

A resposta foi um olhar desviado e incerto.

"E-Eu... o beijei."

"Quem? Kondou-san?"

"N-Não, claro que não!" Tosshi indignou-se prontamente. "Eu estou me referindo ao seu amante..."

"Ele não é meu amante." Hijikata apalpou suas vestes. Ele fora dormir com seu pijama, contudo, naquele momento vestia o uniforme do Shinsengumi, assim como seu interlocutor.

"Ele disse a mesma coisa." Tosshi esboçou um meio sorriso e aquilo o irritou mais do que não encontrar o maço de cigarros em seus bolsos. "Eu achei que conseguiria ficar em seu lugar por um tempo, até que você decidisse voltar. Não foi fácil, no Shinsengumi. Seu trabalho é cansativo tedioso e viver desviando dos ataques de Okita-san é extremamente exaustivocansativo, mas nada se compara a lidar com Gintoki-san. Com ele eu falhei miseravelmente em ser _você_."

Hijikata desistiu de procurar seus cigarros e se pôs a ouvi-lo sem pestanejar. Tosshi endireitou-se, lutando para não acovardar-se como sempre acontecia. Não havia para onde fugir naquela imensidão branca e ambos sabiam que aquele fim precisava ser oficializado.

"Essa é a primeira vez que eu não quero abrir mão de ser você." Tosshi encarava os próprios pés.

"Você quer tanto assim ser eu?"

"Se eu disser quem sim você me deixará em seu lugar para sempre?"

"Não."

Os olhos se ergueram e Hijikata engoliu seco. Aquele à sua frente deu os cinco passos necessários para que ficassem frente a frente, erguendo os braços e o abraçandoenvolvendo. A sensação era extremamente incômoda, entretanto, nada se comparou ao instante em que Tosshi aproximou a face e sussurrou meia dúzia de palavras antes de simplesmente desaparecer, como se feito de névoa. O Vice-Comandante arregalou os olhos e não apenas a presença de Tosshi, mas tudo simplesmente sumiu.

Ao invés do branco ele viu seu quarto, do mesmo modo como ele se lembrava. Todavia, ao contrário da última vez que _esteve_ ali, Hijikata estava sentado em sua mesa e com uma pilha de relatórios ao lado. O céu estava claro, os pássaros cantavam e ele nada fez além de se conservar imóvel por alguns segundos, espreguiçando-se e pegando o maço de cigarros fechado que estava em um de seus bolsos. O cigarro foi acesso, tragado e o moreno estalou os dedos antes de pegar a caneta e virar a folha do primeiro relatório.

Havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

 **x**

Hijikata havia retornado há pouco mais de uma semana.

Absolutamente nada relevante havia mudado desde sua ausência e isso incluía os ataques diários de Okita e fiscalizar Kondou-san para que seu hábito de stalker não atrapalhasse seu trabalho. Os crimes continuavam a acontecer pelas ruas de Edo; Katsura apareceu no começo da semana, e persegui-lo roubou-lhe toda a tarde e começo da noite. Como sempre, após muita bagunça, o terrorista os deixou para trás e ele retornou ao Shinsengumi cansado, sujo e suado, implorando um longo banho de ducha. Seu desejo seria realizado, mas não antes de receber uma inusitada visita, que aparentemente não se dava ao trabalho de esconder que invadia propriedade do governo.

"Você parece cansado, Vice-Comandante-chan." A _visita_ estava deitada no chão com um saco de batatinhas aberto e folheando um exemplar da JUMP.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele deixou os sapatos do lado de fora e apressou-se para arrastar a porta, temendo serem vistos.

"Oi, Oi por que a animosidade? Gin-san está trabalhando. Trabalhando!"

"Eu não vou perguntar novamente," a veia em sua testa tremeu.

"Eu já disse, eu estou a trabalho!" Gintoki sentou-se e fingiu indignação, batendo a mão no chão de tatame. "Eu vim entregar o seu Gorila. Ele levou uma surra e estava desacordado."

"A mulher?"

"A própria."

"Ela pagou para você entregá-lo?" Hijikata suspirou. Por que ele não estava surpreso?

"Não, a responsabilidade é de vocês." O líder da Yorozuya devorou um pouco das batatinhas e falou com a boca cheia. "Eu estou aqui esperando o pagamento."

A veia em sua testa latejou e o moreno deu um passo à frente, retirando a espada da cintura e pronto para realizar o _pagamento_. Sua companhia apressou-se para ficar em pé, engolindo as batatinhas e pedindo paciência com as mãos.

"Oi, oi, é assim que você agradece um favor?" Ele amassou o pacote e jogou para trás. "Já que eu sou uma _boa_ pessoa, decidi converter o pagamento em dinheiro em outra coisa."

"Que outra coisa, maldito?"

"Um jantar..." Os olhos escarlates se desviaram e Gintoki coçou a nuca. "Comigo, na sexta..."

Hijikata engoliu seco, entendendo o rumo daquela conversa. A espada foi guardada na bainha e ele manteve-se imóvel, buscando a única palavra que poderia ser dita como resposta, mas que era tão difícil de ser proferida claramente.

"Certo, eu aceito." Seus olhos se ergueram aos poucos. "O que você vai cozinhar?"

"Gin-san? Cozinhar?" Gintoki juntou as sobrancelhas e gargalhou. "Você vai levar o jantar, Hijikata-kun. É o mínimo depois de eu ter carregado o Go—"

A ponta da espada pousou na pálida bochecha e o homem de cabelos selvagens e prateados moveu-se devagar para o lado, procurando estar o mais longe possível.

"Ok, Ok eu comprarei _também_ o jantar." Ele suspirou e deu de ombros. "Vou mandar Kagura para a casa de Tae, portanto estarei livre durante a noite."

"Eu irei quando o trabalho estiver feito." Hijakata sentiu o déjà vu e imediatamente lembrou-se da última vez que tiveram aquela conversa.

"Se esforce para ir, está bem?" Gintoki aproximou-se e ficou ao seu lado. Ambos eram basicamente da mesma altura, porém, algumas vezes ele sentia-se muito inferior. "Eu realmente gostaria de passar algum tempo com _você_."

As pontas dos dedos tocaram os seus com gentileza por um breve instante. O líder da Yorozuya arrastou a porta e deixou o quarto sem medo de ser visto ou ouvido por quem quer que estivesse por perto. O Vice-Comandante fingiu não ver o pacote vazio de batatinhas jogado ao chão e fechou os olhos, suspirando e tentando ignorar o modo como seu coração havia acelerado àquele tão insignificante contato humano. _Hoje ainda é segunda-feira..._ Ele retirou a bainha da cintura, levando-a até um canto do quarto e encarando-a diretamente. _"Eu voltarei se você for descuidado."_ As palavras de Tosshi soaram em seus ouvidos e ele fechou os dedos em forma de punho. Dessa vez ninguém pegaria o _seu_ lugar.

Hijikata precisou recuperar o tempo perdido durante aqueles dias.

Sua ausência causou certa confusão aos recrutas e até os membros mais antigos haviam relaxado ao longo da estadia de Tosshi. Bem, seu _reinado_ consistiu em passar o tempo no quarto, assistindo animes e lendo mangás, ou fora do Shinsengumi para assuntos _particulares_. Ele não precisou pensar muito para adivinhar quais eram esses assuntos, no entanto, eventualmente confrontaria a outra parte envolvida para saber a fundo o que realmente havia acontecido.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, o Shinsengumi parecia mais uma vez em ordem e isso envolvia Kondou, cujas escapulidas para stalkear Tae haviam diminuído consideravelmente. Okita, por outro lado, tentou assassiná-lo a cada momento e a tentativa daquele dia consistiu em uma dinamite no lugar da salsicha de seu cachorro quente. Seu almoço fora atirado para longe e explodiu no céu, fazendo chover pão e maionese por todos os lados.

"Você está estranhamente ansioso para terminarmos a ronda, Hijikata-san." A voz arrastada que vinha ao lado parecia ainda mais tediosa. "Não diga que tem um compromisso depois do expediente. Obviamente não, pois você não tem vida social."

"Você fala demais, Sougo." O moreno acendeu um cigarro e deixou que a fumaça ficasse para trás conforme aumentava o ritmo de seus passos.

"Eu apenas não entendo por que a pressa. Você pode ter _certeza_ de que o Danna-san não ficou sozinho durante a sua ausência."

Os passos cessaram e Hijikata deu uma longa tragada antes de se virar. Okita o encarou com firmeza, contudo, vacilou ao vê-lo dar um passo em sua direção. Uma das mãos tocou os cabelos castanhos, bagunçando-os como ele faria a uma criança.

"Falando de relacionamentos como se entendesse do assunto." Um largo sorriso cruzou seus lábios. "O que o virgem sabe sobre isso?"

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e o sempre desdenhoso Okita Sougo corou e Hijikata sentiu que seu trabalho estava finalmente feito. _Ele vai pegar pesado na próxima tentativa de assassinato, mas valeu a pena._ Sua companhia não continuou a segui-lo e ele espreguiçou-se, terminando seu cigarro enquanto assistia ao céu mudar do alaranjado do fim de tarde para o azul escuro da noite. O trabalho daquele dia estava feitoconcluído, e tudo o que restava era aproveitar o começo de final de semana. Pensar em encontrar-se com Gintoki o fez juntar as sobrancelhas, ponderam ponderando se não deveria jantar antes de ir. _Se eu conheço aquele poço de inutilidade ele vai servir amendoins ou qualquer porcaria..._ Um longo suspiro acompanhou a última tragada e Hijikata se perguntou várias vezes quando foi que encontrar-se com aquela pessoa havia se tornado tão natural.

O jantar no Shinsengumi naquela noite foi gyoza, e ele só se levantou após estar satisfeito. Todos pareciam animados, inclusive Kondou-san, que falava alto e gargalhava, anunciando para quem quisesse ouvir que naquele dia Tae o havia deixado comer as sobras do almoço. O Vice-Comandante ouvia a mesma história várias e várias vezes, sorrindo ao ver o amigo tão feliz por algo tão... pequeno. Okita esteve presente, sentado ao seu lado e tentando estragar seu jantar de maneiras diferentes, fosse com um evidente vidro frasco de veneno ou roubando suas gyozas e devolvendo-as parcialmente mordidas. Nada disso, entretanto, foi capaz de abalar seu espírito, e Hijikata retornou para o seu quarto somente para pegar a espada e a carteira. Ele havia tomado um longo e demorado banho antes da refeição e sentia-se pronto para ir.

O clima estava fresco e agradável, o esperado de uma noite de primavera. As luzes de Edo pareciam combinar perfeitamente com as estrelas no céu e, enquanto percorria as ruas, o moreno tentou lembrar-se da primeira vez que foi à casa de Gintoki por livre e espontânea vontade. _Foi estranho. Nós nos encontramoscostumávamos nos encontrar em motéis por quase dois anos até ele me convidar para passar a noite em sua casa. Se eu pensar a respeito, aquele convite foi o responsável por todas as mudanças._ Seus lábios sentiam-se solitários, mas ele deixaria o cigarro para mais tarde. Uma loja de conveniência no caminho chamou sua atenção e ele fez uma pequena parada, comprando um engradado de cerveja que descansava em um saco de papel para que as pessoas não o vissem comprando bebida alcoólica.

O trabalho da polícia nunca terminava.

Seu anfitrião não o fez esperar.

Gintoki cheirava a banho tomado quando arrastou a porta, e as pontas de seus cabelos estavam levemente molhadas. Aquela visão não o fez esboçar nenhuma reação, pelo menos não uma que pudesse ser vista. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e ele utilizou seu mau humor para esconder seus sentimentos.

"Aqui." O pacote de papel foi colocado nos braços livres.

"Mas e o sushijantar?!"

Os olhos negros se tornaram pequeninos e Gintoki apressou-se em rir e desculpar-se pela brincadeira. A casa estava silenciosa e não havia sinal da garotinha ruiva que vestia roupas chinesas. A mesinha já havia sido arrumada e um barco de sushi decorava o centro. _Ele deve ter gastado um bom dinheiro nisso._ Hijikata engoliu seco, arrependido de já ter jantado.

"Você já jantou, não é?" A voz o fez arregalar os olhos.

"S-Sim."

"Não se preocupe, eu também já comi alguma coisa." O líder da Yorozuya sorriu e jogou-se no sofá, abrindo uma latinha de cerveja. "O sushi é pequeno para uma refeição, e eu desconfiei que você fosse trazer a bebida, então comeremos como acompanhamento."

O Vice-Comandante sentou-se no mesmo sofá, mas deixando um espaço entre eles. Socializar com aquela pessoa sempre era um desafio, visto que quando estavam sem roupas raramente precisavam de longos diálogos. Uma lata de cerveja foi oferecida em sua direção e a estranheza inicial precisou de alguns minutos para começar a se dissipar. Gintoki se esforçava, perguntando sobre Kondou, Okita e os outros membros do Shinsengumi. As respostas eram quase sempre monossilábicas e ele teria se limitado ao "sim" e "não" se seu anfitrião não houvesse dito algo que roubou sua atenção e cuja resposta exigia mais do que meias palavras.

"Ele sabe, Hijikata." Os olhos escarlates se desviaram para o fundo da lata. "Okita sabe sobre nós."

"Eu sei." Ele poderia ter negado ou desconversado, mas para quê? Em sua opinião, eles não faziam nada de errado.

"Não que eu me importe," Gintoki sorriu e virou-se um pouco, apoiando uma das pernas sobre o sofá.

Hijikata passou a dar atenção para os sashimis, que desciam perfeitamente com aquela marca de cerveja. A conversa tornou-se banal novamente, com comentários tolos sobre acontecimentos esporádicos e velhas rixas. Há muito tempo ele não socializava daquela forma despretensiosa, visto que a maioria de seus "passeios" era com os demais membros do Shinsengumi e sempre terminavam com ele carregando um bêbado e chorão Kondou Isao, que passava o caminho todo gritando o nome da mulher amada. Dessa forma, sentar em um lugar que não era uma sala de bar, ao lado de alguém mais íntimo do que familiar, e cujo assunto não girava ao redor de mulheres soava extremamente revigorante.

"Certo, eu já bebi o suficiente para arriscar fazer essa pergunta." Ele havia aberto sua terceira latinha de cerveja. Mais da metade do barco de sushi havia desaparecido e as pontas de seus dedos começavam a ficar dormentes. "O que aconteceu entre você e o _outro_?"

A pergunta certamente havia passado pela cabeça de Gintoki, todavia, o modo como ele reagiu demonstrou que, talvez, ele achasse que aquela conversa aconteceria em outra ocasião. Seu rosto tornou-se corado, não somente pelo álcool, e a resposta ficou em sua garganta até que a latinha em sua mão fosse virada quase completamente em um único gole.

"Nada... Apenas trocamos alguns beijos. M-Mas fique sabendo que foi para tentar te trazer de volta, i-idiota!"

O moreno pousou o hashi sobre os lábios, imediatamente arrependido de ter feito aquela pergunta. Eles estavam falando de sua outra personalidade, alguém com quem ele dividia o mesmo corpo, então por que soava como se Tosshi fosse um irmão gêmeo, uma terceira parte que poderia simplesmente bater na porta, entrar e atrapalhar aquela reunião?

"Como foi?"

"Estranho," o líder da Yorozuya pareceu ponderar se abria outra latinha, mas acabou cedendo. "Foi diferente dos seus beijos."

 _Qual você prefere?_ A pergunta martelava em sua mente, porém, não importava o nível de álcool que estivesse em seu sangue, aquilo jamais deixaria seus lábios, exatamente porque soaria como ele imaginava: duvidoso, inseguro e pedante. _Eu não me importo!_ Hijikata bebeu dois goles da cerveja, sentindo que talvez fosse hora de acender um cigarro. A mão desceu até uma das mangas do kimono, no entanto, ele sentiu quando foi levemente puxado para o lado, não o suficiente para fazê-lo cair, apenas mover-se.

"Seus beijos são melhores," a voz entrou sussurrada por seu ouvido esquerdo, "todas as vezes que eu o beijei imaginei que fosse você."

Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho, mas ele não teve tempo de reagir ou desvencilhar-se. A bebida havia deixado seus reflexos lentos, enquanto sua companhia parecia ter ganhado mais animação e rapidez. Os braços o puxaram e toda a sua atenção foi para a latinha em sua mão e o medo de derrubá-la no chão.

"O-Oi!" Hijikata tentou soltar-se do abraço, contudo, era tarde demais. Ele estava sobre o amante, que o apertava forte em seus braços.

"Só um pouco, por favor." A voz não soava risonha ou debochada, como era de costume, mas sim abafada e séria. "Eu quero ter certeza de que é você que está aqui comigo."

Os olhos negros piscaram longamente e ele suspirou, avisando que se moveria para colocar a lata sobre a mesinha de centro. Aquele nível de movimento foi _permitido_ , e assim que a latinha foi pousada Gintoki o abraçou mais forte, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, como se não se vissem há anos. O moreno não se moveu, temendo escorregar e cair ao chão devido à falta de destreza, e por achar que aquele momento talvez fosse necessário.

A temperatura naquela noite estava ideal, entretanto, o contato entre os corpos não demorou a fazê-lo sentir calor e estranhos calafrios. Os lábios de Gintoki tocaram sua pele, subindo devagar até encontrar sua boca. Todavia, o beijo não aconteceu imediatamente. Por um rápido momento os amantes se estudaram e ele viu-se refletido nos belos olhos escarlates que estavam embaçados de luxúria. _Sou eu. Não há mais ninguém aqui além de nós dois._ O rosto abaixou-se e o inevitável beijo foi sentido por cada fibra de seu corpo.

No começo daquela relação, Hijikata estava sempre bêbado quando dividiam o futon. A negação durou meses, mesmo que o padrão de acontecimentos se repetisse todas as vezes que se viam: uma conversa, um olhar e internamente ambos sabiam que terminariam a noite juntos. Aceitar que encontrava prazer com outro homem já era difícil, mas pensar que era Gintoki que o fazia sentir-se daquela forma soaria irônico se não fosse trágico. O álcool, porém, foi sendo deixado de lado aos poucos e de modo natural. As escapulidas já não pareciam como se estivessem tendo um caso, agindo às escondidas e fugindo de esposas inexistentes. Os copos de cerveja e sakê deram lugar a jantares ou aperitivos em bares. E, sem que percebesse, eles haviam se tornado algo tão sólido e real que o simples pensamento de vê-lo com outra pessoa fazia seu sangue ferver.

Os beijos se tornaram impróprios em pouco tempo. Parte de seu kimono havia sido aberta e deixado seu ombro esquerdo à mostra e totalmente à mercê dos lábios caprichosos de Gintoki, que pareciam dispostos a provar cada pedacinho. A faixa, no entanto, precisaria de mais do que força para ser desfeita e foi nesse momento que Hijikata sugeriu que fossem para o quarto.

"Agora não," foi a resposta dada entre os beijos, "mas eu vou precisar de ajuda com isso. Quem colocou esse cinto de castidade em você?"

O Vice-Comandante teria rido se sua primeira reação não fosse corar. Aquela era a maneira como ele vestia seus kimonos desde sempre e nunca havia tido problemas em retirá-los. Culpar a bebida seria perda de tempo, já que eles costumavam se engajar em atividades sexuais muito mais bêbados. _Algo está diferente._ Ele inclinou-se mais uma vez para trás, sentando-se no sofá e percebendo que tremia um pouco ao tentar desatar a faixa. _Por que eu estou nervoso?_ As mãos que pousaram sobre as suas serviram para acalmá-lo e o pedaço de pano negro foi desfeito e deixado ao lado. Gintoki abriu o kimono, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e parecendo um garotinho que havia ganhado uma sacola de doces.

O Líder da Yorozuya moveu-se para frente e Hijikata fez o mesmo. Os corpos se encontraram no caminho e ambos se ajoelharam no sofá, retomando o beijo que dessa vez começou quente e ofegante. O kimono desceu completamente por seus braços enquanto suas mãos passaram a despi-lo com pressa. Nenhum deles era adepto a preliminares, principalmente após beberem, e naquela noite seu desejo por aquela pessoa parecia muito mais forte. A maneira como as bocas se encaixavam, as línguas se moviam e um procurava o corpo do outro era mais embriagante do que o álcool que acabaram de beber. Aquela necessidade mútua por contato o assustava e também o fascinava. Saber que alguém, naquele vasto universo, desejava-o daquela forma tão crua era extremamente lisonjeiro.

"O quarto agora seria uma boa ideia..."

Gintoki murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que eles saíam do sofá. O restante das roupas foi retirado pelo curto caminho, e isso incluía as roupas de baixo, uma negra e outra salmão com desenhos de morangos. Para não surpresa de Hijikata, o quarto já havia sido arrumado e o futon repousava no meio do cômodo. _Ele pensou em tudo, maldito!_ As mãos apertavam seus quadris e as ereções se esbarravam com insistência. Não havia dúvida de que aquela era a pessoa que seu corpo mais desejava, e pensar que por alguns dias outro havia tentado tomar o seu lugar era enervante. Os joelhos tocaram o futon e ele levou a mão ao sexo do amante, masturbando-o com vontade vigor e ouvindo-o gemer entre o beijo. _Isso é o bastante._

"E-Eu estou pronto," o moreno o segurou pelo rosto antes de beijá-lo, "rápido."

"Você tem certeza?" Gintoki soou totalmente descrente. "Eu não quero te machucar."

"Você tem preservativo? Ele será suficiente." Hijikata virou-se ao deitar no futon, afundando o rosto no travesseiro, mas erguendo o quadril. "Eu já me preparei antes de vir para cá."

Não houve resposta por alguns segundos, até Gintoki retirar pegar algo que estava debaixo do futon. O barulho do preservativo sendo aberto foi seguido pelo do tubo de lubrificante, e ele sabia o que aconteceria. Uma das mãos tocou seu quadril enquanto a outra posicionou o membro em sua entrada. Hijikata não mentiu quando disse que havia se preparado. Seu banho fora longo e relaxante, e por alguns minutos ele deixou-se aproveitar aqueles minutos de intimidade. Internamente, o moreno queria senti-lo o mais rápido possível e, embora as preliminares fossem necessárias, seu corpo aguentaria o desconforto inicial. O sexo o penetrou sem muita dificuldade graças ao lubrificante, e a dor sentida foi totalmente suportável. Hijikata gemeu baixo, escondendo o rosto e o sorriso que havia se formado em seus lábios.

A necessidade por aquele tipo de estímulo era obviamente mútuomútua. Após a primeira estocada, Gintoki segurou firme em seu quadril, retirando-se e voltando a penetrá-lo, não dando tempo para eventuais represálias. O corpo recebia as investidas com naturalidade, acostumado às horas de prazer compartilhadas durante anos. Sua própria ereção estava rígida e foi preciso somente algumas estocadas para que o pré-orgasmo começasse a pingar sobre o lençol azul claro. O ritmo aumentava a cada movimento, contudo, quando seu ponto especial foi tocado, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Algo estava diferente.

"O-Oi..."

"D-Desculpe, podemos fazer sem?"

A pergunta foi feita com a voz rouca e baixa.

Hijikata sentiu quando o preservativo foi rompido , devido ao modo como o membro deslizou dentro de seu corpo. O Líder da Yorozuya retirou-se com pressa e livrou-se do preservativo tão rápido que ele mal teve tempo de sentir-se solitário. O sexo voltou a penetrá-lo, dessa vez indo o mais fundo possível e o fazendo gemer. As estocadas retornaram e não demorou a que a voz de Gintoki começasse a ser ouvida. Aquela pessoa não tinha vergonha de demonstrar suas reações, logo, ouvi-lo durante o ato havia se tornado um costume.

Graças ao futon não havia barulho da madeira estalando ou em atrito com o chão. A janela estava aberta, mas a rua silenciosa e tranquila. Entretanto, dentro do quarto ambos não economizavam nos gemidos. O travesseiro havia sido afastado e Hijikata apoiava a testa sobre os braços, sentindo o suor escorrer por seu pescoço e costas. A mão em seu quadril apertava a pele úmida, e a vontade de masturbar-se só não era maior do que a incrível sensação de tê-lo dentro dele, movendo-se sem gentileza e gemendo daquela forma por sua causa. Tocar-se significaria chegar ao orgasmo, e seria o mesmo que colocar um fim àquele turbilhão de emoções. As mãos passaram a apertar o fino lençol, esperando que o alívio chegasse, mas sem nenhum outro estímulo além daquele que já recebia.

O clímax chegou, mas não para ele. Após algum tempo, Gintoki avisou antes de preenchê-lo. A sensação o arrepiou, imaginando que seu banho pós-sexo seria mais demorado do que o anterior. Os movimentos cessaram, e as mãos em seu quadril afrouxaram-se um pouco. Hijikata permaneceu imóvel e levemente cansado do exercício, esperando que continuassem. O membro deslizou para fora e o amante o virou, colocando-o de barriga para cima. Os olhos negros se abriram e ele teve tempo apenas de vê-lo posicionar-se novamente em sua entrada, erguendo o quadril com ambas as mãos e o penetrando com força.

A reação foi imediata.

O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi arqueou a nuca para trás, os lábios entreabertos e o gemido preso no fundo de sua garganta. O orgasmo morno atingiu o alto de seu peitoral, criando um caminho de sêmen até seu baixo ventre. A espera por aquele momento foi totalmente recompensada, pois, por alguns instantes, ele esqueceu-se totalmente do que acontecia, perdido naquela deliciosa sensação de contentamento e desejo. Hijikata sentiu quando Gintoki inclinou-se e suas pernas automaticamente passaram ao redor do quadril, prendendo-o e mantendo-os próximos. Sua companhia apoiou os cotovelos ao lado de sua cabeça, tocando sua orelha direita com os lábios antes de mordiscá-la.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta, Toushirou... muito mais do que eu gostaria de admitir." A voz o surpreendeu e as batidas de seu coração aumentaram. "Eu não sei, não, eu tenho _certeza_ de que não saberia o que fazer se você desaparecesse. Por favor, não faça isso novamente."

Os olhos negros se arregalaram e Hijikata moveu as mãos com pressa, cobrindo a boca de Gintoki antes que as próximas palavras fossem declamadas. Ele sabia exatamente o que seria dito e o medo de ouvir o que viria em seguidaouvi-lo era tão forte que o fez recolher-se dentro de si, como uma ostra. _Eu estava mortificado. Quando percebi que aquela relação puramente física havia se transformado em outra coisa eu fiquei apavorado._

A realização acontecera na noite anterior ao encontro marcado, há algumas semanas, e horas antes de Tosshi tomar o seu lugar. O moreno havia rolado em seu futon por mais tempo do que seria considerado normal para pegar no sono, ansioso para o dia seguinte e incomodado com o fato de que, ultimamente, os encontros entre eles eram marcados e não aconteciam esporadicamente. _Eu fiquei confortável demais. Me encontrar com ele toda semana para jantar ou beber sakê, depois seguir para um hotel. Nunca, com nenhuma de minhas amantes, eu permanecia até o dia seguinte. Eu costumava aproveitar o tempo necessário para me aliviar e depois ia embora. De repente eu estava acordando ao lado de outra pessoa e isso é assustador._

"Ca-Cale a boca!" A voz soou rouca e desesperada. "Eu não quero ouvir, cale a boca!"

A pessoa que o encarava de volta não pareceu assustada ou brava, pelo contrário. Os olhos piscaram longamente e, quando voltaram a encará-lo, havia um estranho e doce brilho que serviu unicamente para aumentar seu desespero. Sua voz voltou a ecoar enquanto suas mãos tentavam empurrá-lo para que pudesse levantar-se e sair dali antes que fosse tarde demais. Gintoki parecia muito mais forte e pesado, voltando a ficar sobre ele, alheio a todos os seus protestos, escondendo o rosto ao lado do seu e dizendo claramente, ainda que na forma de um sussurro, as três palavras que Hijikata havia lutado a vida inteira para não ouvir.

Suas forças desapareceram como mágica e seu corpo relaxou completamente. Os olhos se fecharam, úmidos e cansados. As mãos, todavia, não penderam para o lado, mas subiram pelas costas nuas de seu amante, apertando-as em um abraço. O líder da Yorozuya moveu-se, penetrando-o e o fazendo tremer, unindo mais do que os corpos, como também seus corações. A sensação de pavor não havia desaparecido por completo e ele desconfiava que nunca iria, de fato, deixá-lo. Entretanto, pela primeira vez em sua vida a chama da esperança queimava mais forte do que a da incerteza. E, talvez, seria nos braços daquela pessoa que ele aprenderia a lidar com o medo de perder aqueles que amava.

 **x**

A casa estava vazia quando Gintoki despertou, completamente zonzo na manhã seguinte.

Ele não viu, a princípio, que a mesinha de centro havia sido arrumada e que não havia sinal do que acontecera na noite anterior. Seu corpo arrastou-se até o banheiro e ele chegou a cochilar na banheira, acordando antes que se afogasse. A cabeça doía, seu estômago dava voltas, mas o restante de seu corpo parecia extremamente bem. _O que uma noite de sexo não faz..._ A atenção para a limpeza o surpreendeu, porém, não tanto quanto o bilhete embaixo do telefone, em cima da mesa. A letra de Hijikata era estranhamente caprichada, embora houvesse somente duas linhas avisando que ele havia usado o banheiro e deixado a casa sem acordá-lo.

Gintoki encarou o bilhete por alguns segundos até antes de enfiá-lo dentro do bolso da calça. O moreno havia feito um favor em tirar os vestígios da noite anterior, uma vez que seria impossível explicar para Kagura que ele havia mergulhado em um barco de sushi sem que ela soubesse. No entanto, também havia lhe poupando da ocupação durante aquela manhã de sábado, visto que a outra moradora da casa provavelmente não apareceria tão cedo e não havia nenhum prospecto de trabalho para o final de semana. _E ainda é cedo para a nova JUMP._ O líder da Yorozuya arrastou-se até o sofá, onde se deitou e cobriu o rosto com um dos braços, torcendo para que uma soneca fosse o remédio para aquela dor de cabeça.

O sono, contudo, não veio. Algumas cenas da noite anterior passaram por trás de seus olhos e uma, em especial, o fez virar-se no sofá, escondendo o rosto e corando absurdamente. As palavras, a confissão, o momento em que havia acontecido... tudo parecia totalmente absurdo e ele não acreditava que havia dito aquilo para alguém como Hijikata. Em quase 30 anos, aquela fora a primeira vez que Gintoki se confessou, e essa pessoa, além do fato de ser outro homem, não parecia pronta a aceitar aqueles sentimentos.

A incerteza e o medo do que aconteceria a partir daquele dia fizeram sua enxaqueca piorar e ele precisou ir até a caixa de remédios no banheiro e tomar uma aspirina. Seu corpo retornou ao sofá e dessa vez o sono não tardou a chegar. Não houve sonhos e com mais ninguém na casa para atrapalhar seu descanso, Gintoki dormiu durante todo o dia, não acordando sequer para almoçar. O sol começava a se pôr quando ele despertou confuso com a sala parcialmente escura e incrédulo ao encarar o relógio.

O sushi da noite anterior levou todo o dinheiro que ele tinha e, com a geladeira e a despensa vazias, não havia outra opção além de implorar comida aos "amigos". Depois de um segundo banho e sentindo-se totalmente acordado, o homem de cabelos prateados desceu até o bar de Otose, e foi expulso antes mesmo de terminar de arrastar a porta. A vassoura de Tama acertou seu rosto em cheio e a robô-empregada o deixou em uma viela antes de retornar para o bar. _Eu não tenho alternativa, só espero que Shinpachi seja responsável pelo jantar..._ A caminhada até a casa de Tae foi lenta e repleta de vários bocejos preguiçosos. As luzes estavam acessas e havia vozes vindas de dentro da casa, e assim que deu a volta uma figura conhecida surgiu sentada na varanda e balançando as curtas pernas.

"Ah! Gin-chan!"

Kagura correu até ele, abraçando-o e o puxando para dentro da casa, avisando que ele havia chegado em ótima hora.

"Nós teremos pizza-aru," a garotinha parecia saltitante, "o Gorila foi comprar."

Na sala, Shinpachi terminava de colocar a mesa ao lado da irmã e ambos entenderam automaticamente o motivo de sua visita. Entretanto, Gintoki tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquele o jantar e tentou sair daquela situação dizendo que estava ali unicamente para saber se Kagura estava se comportandohavia se comportado.

"Não tem necessidade para ser tão formal, Gin-san." Shinpachi aproximou-se. "Haverá pizza para todos."

"Por que as pizza?"

"Kondou-san insistiu que gostaria de levar minha irmã para jantar e depois de tanta insistênciaimplorar por vários dias ela disse que não se importaria desde que fosse em casa. Kagura-chan escolheu a pizza."

"Entendo, mas talvez seja melhor eu ir. E-Eu prometi beber com... com... Hasegawa! Sim, eu e o Madao vamos ao pachinko." A mentira deixou seus lábios com dificuldade.

"Mas, Gin-san, eu disse, teremos pizza suficiente, pois Kondou-san não veio sozinho."

Ele sentiu o cheiro das pizzas antes de vê-las.

A voz alta e sonora de Kondou levou um arrepio à sua espinha e Gintoki manteve-se de costas até _vê-lo_ passar, carregando duas caixas de papelão. O kimono daquela noite era azul-escuro e, apesar de não encará-lo diretamente, ele jamais deixaria de identificar aquele andar, aquele cheiro e, especialmente, aquela presença. Hijikata deixou as caixas sobre a mesinha de centro e foi impossível que eles não se encarassem. O moreno não esboçou nenhuma reação além de um menear de cabeça e Gintoki percebeu que sua chance de escapar daquele encontro havia passado.

A estranheza inicial só melhorou quando ele sentou-se na varanda, um prato com três fatias de pizza ao lado e esperando devorá-las o mais rápido possível para que pudesse voltar para casa. Kagura era sem dúvidas a mais animada, escolhendo os melhores pedaços e afirmando que deveriam fazer aquilo com frequência. Ouvi-los rindo e se divertindo levou um sorriso aos seus lábios, que desapareceu aos poucos ao perceber que tinha companhia. Hijikata sentou-se e a primeira coisa que perguntou foi se poderia acender um cigarro.

Nenhum deles disse nada e Gintoki comeu seus três pedaços sem ser importunado. Tae apareceu em determinado momento, perguntando se ele gostaria de mais pizza e insistindo que o Vice-Comandante deveria comer alguma coisa.

"Eu jantei antes de vir atrás de Kondou-san." Foi sua única resposta.

A anfitriã afastou-se, deixando-os a sós novamente. Não havia mais nada para ser devorado em seu prato e o silêncio começava a incomodá-lo, por não ser de sua personalidade remoer assuntos e martirizar-se antes do tempo. _Eu não menti e disse exatamente o que sentia, mas e agora?_ Seus dedos tamborilavam em sua perna e após alguns minutos ele decidiu que era hora de ir embora.

"Você está fugindo?"

"Sim."

"Covarde."

O líder da Yorozuya fez menção de se levantar, no entanto, sentou-se mais uma vez, suspirando longamente e colocando o peso do corpo nas mãos que estavam apoiadas ao chão.

"Eu apenas não sei o que vai acontecer agora. Você está falando comigo, então o pior cenário não aconteceu."

"O pior cenário seria eu não falar mais com você? O que acha que eu sou? Uma adolescente?"

"T-Talvez..."

"Oi..."

"Você não pode me culpar, está bem? Eu nunca fiz isso antes e o momento parecia certo." Gintoki surpreendeu-se ao sentir-se corando. Quem era a adolescente agora?

"Você falou sério?" A voz de Hijikata soou baixa, mas austera. O cigarro havia terminado e ele encarava o outro lado do jardim, as árvores e a cerca de madeira.

"Mas é claro que eu falei sério." A pergunta o incomodou. "Ou você acha que eu saio por aí falando aquele tipo de coisa para todo mundo? Eu tenho sentimentos sabia? Gin-san é uma pessoa extremamente emocional!"

A resposta foi uma expressão de deboche que o fez apertar os olhos. O moreno voltou a encarar o jardim e por um momento Gintoki achou que eles retornariam à estaca zero até sentir algo tocar seus dedos. A mão de Hijikata estava quente e levemente suada, e aquele pequeno gesto foi suficiente o bastante para aplacar sua ansiedade e acalmar seu coração. Seus olhos se ergueram e foi impossível não sorrir ao vê-lo corado, ainda que tentasse esconder-se vestindo a mesma expressão séria e emburrada.

"Depois que eu _entregar_ Kondou-san ao Shinsengumi eu estarei livre."

"Eu não tenho um centavo para um hotel ou motel. O jantar refinado de ontem à noite levou todas as minhas economias," Gintoki moveu-se um pouco para o lado, diminuindo um pouco a distância, mas sem despertar a atenção dos demais. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e palavra alguma seria capaz de definir o que aquilo o fez sentir. "Mas Kagura só deve voltar para casa amanhã ou segunda-feira."

"Eu levarei algo para comermos."

"Desculpe, mas a única coisa que eu tenho a oferecer sou eu."

O Vice-Comandante levantou-se e bateu a poeira do kimono. Sentir aquela mão se afastando o deixou um pouco solitário, contudo, o prospecto daquela noite era bom demais para apagar seu espíritodesanimá-lo.

"É suficiente," Hijikata sussurrou antes de dar as costas e seguir pelo corredor, "você é mais do que suficiente."

Gintoki o ouviu entrar na sala e arrastar Kondou, desculpando-se pela intromissão daquela noite, de todas as noites que passaram e todas as que ainda aconteceriam. O líder da Yorozuya permaneceu imóvel por algum tempo, até levantar-se e despedir-se dos que estavam comendo. Kagura avisou que retornaria somente na segunda-feira depois do almoço e ele bagunçou seus cabelos antes de roubar mais uma fatia de pizza e desejar boa noite.

As ruas estavam vazias, o clima agradável e a noite bela e estrelada. Nada parecia diferente, mas nada parecia igual. Ele sabia que acordaria tarde na segunda-feira e que passariam horas atrás procurando de algum trabalho que pudesse pagarpagasse pelo menos as refeições. Kagura e Sadaharu comeriam mais do que o dinheiro que receberiam enquanto Shinpachi tentaria incansavelmente colocá-los na linha. Aquela era a sua vida na maior parte do tempo, com uma ou outra aventura inusitada, mas que sempre retornava aos velhos e bons dias pacatos.

Entretanto, Gintoki sabia que no meio dessa rotina calma e tranquila ele encontraria aquele que virava sua vida de ponta cabeça e faria seus olhos brilharem. Os encontros não seriam constantes, mas também não tão esporádicos. Não havia um futuro certo para aquela relação, caminhadas de mãos dadas ou filhos e netos. A única certeza que ele tinha era que aquela pessoa, embora arrogante e rabugenta, era muito mais do que ele merecia e mesmo se o relacionamento que tinham parecesse errado e sem futuro, Gintoki não o trocaria por nada nesse mundo. O passado de ambos era obscuro, triste e repleto de lágrimas e arrependimentos, porém, o futuro havia começado a ser escrito há alguns anos e ele seria uma história incrível.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

Minha primeira longfic de Gintama chega ao fim!

Eu sei, em comparação aos meus outros projetos este foi bem curtindo. Como eu já mencionei para alguns leitores, esta fanfic não estava nos meus planos e a escrevi espontaneamente. A ideia eu já vinha ruminando por algum tempo, pois sempre quis escrever o Tosshi, mas acabava colocando de lado para dar prioridade para outros fandoms. Porém, quando soube da notícia de que o mangá de Gintama entrou na última arc aquilo me deixou muito triste, mas serviu para me motivar a finalmente escrever.

Gintama é uma daquelas obras mágicas que, ainda que eu soubesse que acabaria cedo ou tarde, uma parte em mim queria acreditar que esse fim estava longe. Aparentemente não está, e estou sofrendo por antecipação, mas sei que não conseguirei dar adeus a algo tão bom.

Sobre a fanfic, eu quis trabalhar a mudança da relação entre o Gintoki e o Hijikata, do sexo aleatório para encontros que não envolviam sempre somente contatos sexuais. A ideia de colocar o Tosshi foi um bônus, já que eu precisava do terceiro elemento que seria o responsável pelas mudanças. Escrevê-lo foi um pouco desafiador, por ser a primeira vez, mas a experiência foi interessante.

Aos fãs do fandom, eu morro de vontade de escrever algo com a Paako e o Hijikata, então isso deve se transformar em realidade.

Bem, como eu mencionei acima, a fanfic não estava nos meus planos de postagem, mas serviu para eu não entrar em hiatus de novo. Meu próximo projeto deve ser a longfic de Free!, que está me dando mais trabalho do que eu esperava. Claro, posso ter outra ideia espontânea e postar outra coisa, mas pelo menos neste momento é essa a agenda que pretendo seguir.

Agradeço imensamente aos meus leitores por mais essa oportunidade de mostrar meu trabalho!

Vejo vocês logo logo~


End file.
